Ether
Ether is a Cybernations alliance that was formed by Pmac627 and Evey Jane. Cybernations Forum Announcements 1. Announcement of Ether's Existence - October 30, 2008 (DoE) 2. The Dancing Monkey Accords - October 30, 2008 (Protectorate) 3. The Prom Night Virgins Treaty - December 4, 2008 (ToA) 4. Major League Ethoxyethane Use Accords - December 10, 2008 (JVA) 5. DE/Ether Optional Defense Pact - February 10, 2009 (ODP) 6. NOIR Creation Announcement - February 28, 2009 7. Ether Cancels ODP w/DE - March 12, 2009 8. Ether Government Promotions & Master Nick Departs - April 10, 2009 9. TTHNNBTATMAITCFAWJDTGTTBIAGDAC - May 11, 2009 (TOAD) 10. Ether's One Year Anniversary - October 22, 2009 11. The Fluffy Treaty - January 27, 2010 Important Documents Charter ''The Charter of Ether Ether Laws and Legislation ''New-Aid Law ''Raid Law Other Ether Documents ''How to Apply to Ether About Ether Ether's goal is to avoid the unnecessary drama that tends to surface rather frequently in Cybernations. Their primary goal is to help grow each other economically and develop their nations in peace. To help accomplish this task, a prospective member must go through a detailed interview, take a general CN test and remain active within the alliance. There is also a membership cap which is currently set at 25 members and will only be increased when the average member Nation Strength is above 25,000 and the membership accepts the increase. This cap will most likely only be increased by 5-10 additional members. Ether holds education as one of the most powerful tools in Cybernations. Because of this, every member is required to take multiple tests on subjects varying from simple terms and abbreviations to current politics throughout Planet Bob. To ensure all members maintain a thorough understanding of Cybernations, Ether maintains some of the most comprehensive guides on Planet Bob. Over two years of research have been put into these guides and contain information contributed by over 50 individuals and over 80 guides. Each guide has been carefully designed to present the reader with many visual aids. Ether does not openly support conflict or encourage wars of any size. However, Ether holds honor and loyalty as the highest values on Planet Bob. Therefore, when her allies or members are threatened or endangered, Ether will no hesitate to defend and uphold these values. Ether... Where the elite come to play. History of Ether Pre-Ether History Pmac627 & Evey Jane, the founders of Ether, have been friends since they began playing CN in the Fall of 2007. They rose through the ranks together of AC/DC and BDC. Both had held such positions as Senator, Triumvir, Triumvirate Adviser, Minister and Director. They departed the Black Defense Council on September 2, less than a week before BDC merger with 3 other alliances to form the Dark Evolution. The two floated around Planet Bob for over a month in a Micro-alliance they created named "Vampire Hunters". Ether's First Year While Ether's Declaration of Existence was on October 30, and the date founded (and celebrated) is listed as October 22, the concept of Ether has its roots as far back as June. Evey Jane and Pmac627 finally decided to make Ether officially on October 20 and by October 22, the alliance was officially recruiting. Master Nick was also a founding member. With little luck, by the time Ether and Dark Evolution had come to terms on a Protectorate agreement, Ether had grown from 3 members to 5. Growth was non-existent, partly due to lack of free time by its members. Then, on Ether's official 1 month anniversary (November 22), 6 members joined Ether, including CN veteran and long time friend of Evey Jane and Pmac, Beef Supreme. From that point on, growth has been slow but steady. On December 4, Ether signed The Prom Night Virgins Treaty with the Federated Allies for Cultural Exchange (FACE). This was the first step in strengthening a long relationship to come. On December 10, Ether signed Major League Ethoxyethane Use Accords with the Major League Businessmen in an effort to gain more partners among the smaller alliances of the Black Sphere. Around New Years, Ether's forums got deleted by the host for no apparent reason which caused a lot of confusion. This resulted in a month long search for a new, solid host which finally landed them under the care of member Kharcoff. Additionally, Ether upgraded to a new phorum program which has drawn nothing but compliments for all foreign ambassadors and members. However, by February MLB had shown no growth and canceled the JVA with Ether. Within a week, MLB merged into another alliance. Additionally, tensions grew between The Dark Evolution and Ether and so Ether pushed for the upgrade to an Optional Defense Pact with them in hopes of sparking better relations. This was signed on February 10, 2009. This treaty was followed up by the signing of NOIR, a black team color bloc (ODP + Econ) which Ether assisted in founding on February 28, 2009. Tensions between Ether and The Dark Evolution continued to grow until a private conversations between the leadership of Ether, DE and FACE resulted in an argument. When word of DE's desire to cancel the ODP on Ether, Pmac627 decided to end relations with them rather than helping what he was now considering a lost cause. Ether canceled on DE, claiming "Spring Cleaning" because DE and Ether had two ODP's, the personal one and one through NOIR. With the cancellation of the ODP between them, silence developed between both alliances and a rift that will probably take a long time to overcome. The leader of DE did resign shortly after the incident, but the new leadership has been running into problems with the former government officials showing commitment to the former leader rather than the alliance. Ether has promoted its more veteran members to minister position for their continued dedication and support. They also have recently undergone a massive alliance-wide Aid Tech Drop which consisted of the 4 largest nations dropping $3,000,000 on each of 4 smaller members, then repeating the same 10 days later. Following the second drop 10 days later, the 4 smaller members returned 50 tech to each later nations and repeated yet another 10 days later. This system was interrupted by the Freak Safari War. When FACE was attacked, Ether membership was asked if they would be willing to delay the Aid Tech Drop 10 extra days. They all urged the delay to help their friends in need, thus bringing about "Operation: Freak Insurance". Ether managed to send a modest sum of $63,000,000 to FACE nations at war. On April 12, 2009, founding member Master Nick said his goodbyes on Ether's forums. While his nation will remain in Ether under the control of his wife, he is joining the US Army IRL and will be gone for close to 4 months. Just 10 days later, Ether was celebrating it's 6 month anniversary. Ether spent a large sum of its resources to hit the 250,000 NS mark for the event. Interestingly enough, the Karma War started this very day and Ether sat back and watched the fireworks on its day of celebration. Ether prepared for combat, despite the lack of proper papers to enter the war. It was agreed that Ether would back up its closest ally, FACE, if they were to enter the war. FACE would only enter to defend TOP, their protectorate. While it was a remote chance, Ether stood ready throughout the war until it ended, never seeing combat. Over the duration of the Karma War, Ether gained 31,000 NS and lost 1 member. Planet Bob lost over 50,000,000 NS and 5,000 members during that same period. On May 11, 2009, Mr. Fixit Online and Ether signed the TTHNNBTATMAITCFAWJDTGTTBIAGDAC (This treaty has no name because there are too many awesome ideas to choose from, and we just decided to go to the bar instead and get drunk and celebrate.) TOAD, or Treaty of Optional Aggression and Defense. This treaty, designed specifically for MFO and Ether, is meant to basically allow both alliances to do whatever they pleased when it comes to military matters. MFO and Ether are very close and this treaty simply acts as a proper cause for any help between the two, whether it be an offensive or defensive war. Shortly after the signing of the treaty with MFO, Ether fell into a summertime hibernation. Alliance growth via NS continued to happen, though forum and IRC activity trailed off. For a few months, Ether lay dormant. On July 22, the 10 month anniversary of Ether's creation, Pmac627 set out to jump start the alliance by reviving the recruitment department. While the recruitment was a slow process due to the type of members Ether was trying to find, activity had skyrocketed for a few weeks. Master Nick's return was also forecast for late August which was hoped to bring more revitalization to the rebounding alliance. Sadly, the alliance fell back into an inactive state, though it did manage to keep itself little more active than in past times. Ether has been slowly trying to pull itself out of the slump that it was in, working hard to increase activity. Coming out of seemingly nowhere, Ether's 1 year anniversary surprised everyone. October 22 marked the 1 year date and also the date in which Ether had reached 30,000 average NS for its members and passed the 360,000 NS mark. Ether's Second Year With the celebration of their 1 year anniversary, Ether had shown Planet Bob that it was here to stay. Inactivity, low membership numbers and even RL issues couldn't pull the alliance apart. Ether's members looked forward to their 2nd year anniversary. But even this joyous occasion couldn't break the inactivity streak and Ether quickly fell back into a sleepy state. When Ether's membership once again hit 11, Pmac627 decided it was time to get Ether back on track, once and for all. Realizing the mistakes he had made in previous attempts, Pmac set out with a promise; to not stop his efforts, no matter the cost, until Ether was again active and bigger than it had ever been (peak membership to this point was 17). Pmac's call to the alliance was heard by a handful of its members and the sleeping alliance began to awaken. Within a week of the jump start, the forums were again alive, with members and foreign ambassadors alike posting in the spam forum, embassies and the membership areas. Ether's IRC channel, #ether, was again becoming a hot spot for her members and allies and old faces began to show themselves. Additionally, a new member had completed and passed their application interview and was accepted into the alliance, while two others began the process. With 3 experienced nations about to join the ranks, the future of Ether couldn't have looked brighter. Pmac addressed the alliance, declaring the initiation of some changes within Ether. First, the implementation of the Providence Ranking System which would give the members something to strive for. The PRS, designed by Pmac627 himself, was a comprehensive point system which gave members points for such things as having 999.99 infra and 20 nukes. The system included over 145 different "awards" that could be credited to a nation and this system mixed with a membership ranking system would give Ether members reason to visit the forums, IRC and to use good practices when building their nation. The current Ether membership standings can be found here. The second change was the layout of the forums. With an update to the layout, reading, posting and replying to topics would become much easier. This would make visiting the forums less of a hassle and therefore more enticing. The third change was the review of government roles. The minister positions would be reanalyzed and possible replacements would be made. This gave the members a chance to show what they could and wanted to do by working for a position within the Ether government. Finally, the new year brought about the Ether Defense Plan of 2010. In January 2009, Pmac627 set requirements for nations of different sizes. These required nations to have a predetermined war chest as well as specific wonders and improvements, depending on their size and growth. The EDP 2010 updated the requirements to match the growing strength of the alliance. These changes are expected to be completed by mid-January. Ether's Treaties Ether's War Involvements Category:Ether Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:NOIR